


Tobirama Snaps

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Hashirama Havoc [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Hatake Tobirama, Senju Hashirama Bashing, Surprised Madara, Tobirama saves Izuna, angry Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Hashirama pushes for peace at the wrong moment, and Tobirama has had enough.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Hashirama Havoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Tobirama Snaps

Madara slapped down Hashirama’s latest offer of peace, furious that he would attempt to take advantage of his demonic brother’s soon-to-be murder of his own last living sibling, only to stare in shock, sharingin spinning to life as a cold voice spoke up, “Are you _mad_ Anija?”

“Tobi—”

“Shut up, Hashirama.” The Senju Demon strode forward, “Are you seriously telling Madara that he shouldn’t care I may have very well just killed his brother?”

“What? NO!”

“Then why are you pushing for your ridiculous idea of piece when Izuna is dying?” Madara shrieked, shocked he and the Demon were actually agreeing.

“That’s not…”

“Yes it is.” Tobirama glanced at Madara with oddly sympathetic red eyes, “You do realise that your version of peace would put the Uchiha subordinate to us, correct?”

“What?”  
“Do you not read any of the paperwork I give you?” Tobirama hissed out, Madara noted absently that the Senju clansmen were slowly backing away from the two brothers, “I’ve been trying to draft an acceptable alliance offer for the Uchiha for the last five years. But no, you haven’t read any of them have you?”

“Tobi—” A Senju kunoichi started to speak, only to stop as a pulse of killing intent spiked around him. “Shit.” She glanced at Madara, “I’ll help you carry him out of the way.”  
“What? NO!”

“Would you prefer he get caught in those two?” She gestured to the fuming albino and his baffled brother, “Tobirama gets violent when he gets mad.”

“Fine.” She nodded and lifted a protesting Izuna’s free arm over her shoulder, helping Madara heft him to the treeline where their clansmen were waiting, only to let out a sound of shock, spinning as one to stare at the Senju brothers with Tobirama’s next words.

* * *

“I thought you allowed the Clan’s treatment of me as a way of encouraging me to get better… but you seriously never noticed did you? Nothing I’ve done since that day Butsuma caught you at the river has ever pierced that wooden log you call a skull, has it? Did you even notice the Elders took the chance your sudden refusal to acknowledge me gave them? I’m not good at healing poison because I self-experiment _Anija_.” Tobirama spit out, “I’m good because the Elders have been attempting to eliminate me since the moment they realised you were no longer doing your best impression of a mothering hen. How about the fact that you refuse to let anyone under the age of sixteen attempt honey-pots, yet you didn’t even speak to me the day I returned from my first one?” He snarled at Hashirama’s reddening face, “I was _twelve_. Or how about how the Clan blamed me for our brother’s deaths. You didn’t even look at me for years afterwards, but the Elders spread information that with my sensor abilities I had to have sensed their attackers before they died.”

“Well… it’s not like they were wrong.”

* * *

Madara glanced at the Senju kunoichi as she swore under her breath, and the low-level killing intent spilling from Tobirama spiked rapidly and he let out a wordless snarl. “I see I was wrong, Hashirama, I obviously have no brothers left.” At that, Tobirama stripped off his armour and shirt, removing everything with the Senju symbol, letting them all see the burn scars on his skin, branding him with the Senju Clan mark in obvious torture patterns. “Consider me a Senju no more then.” Red eyes scanned over the Uchiha and he vanished, only to appear in front of Madara and Izuna, ignoring the kunai Madara pressed to his throat as he placed a green-chakra infused hand to Izuna’s side. He glanced, almost shyly at Madara with his next words, “He should be fine now, but I’d have the healers check anyway.”

“Tobirama, I’m so proud of you!” Hashirama beamed, “You’ve saved peace! The Uchicha will have to accept now!”

Madara spluttered as Tobirama answered for him, “Yes, I’m sure Madara-sama will be happy to negotiate a peace treaty with the Hatake.”

“WHAT?” Madara stared at him.

“Well, I’m no longer a Senju. I’m sure Oji-san will be willing to accept me to the Pack at last.” He shot a cold smile over his shoulder, “The only reason I didn’t accept her offers in the past is because I believed I had family among the Senju. I see now that I was wrong.”

Izuna nodded to the kunoichi still lingering close, “And her?”

“Touka’s been trying to convince me to leave for years.” With that, Tobirama grabbed her shoulder and they vanished with the same overpowered teleporting technique he’d used to nearly kill Izuna in the first place, leaving his Senju-emblazoned armour lying in the blood of the battlefield. Madara let out a disbelieving laugh, and called the retreat.


End file.
